


Kurta Coffee

by Hana_H



Category: Hunter X Hunter, TheFlamingShark - Youtube
Genre: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, Crack Treated Seriously, Falling In Love, Gon is a ray of sunshine, Hisoka is there for like two seconds, It’s Shark so kinda explicit, Killua & his skateboard, Love at first sight-ish, M/M, SharPika?, Shark - Freeform, Shark is THIRSTING, SharkPika?, Sharkapika?, To quote Shark “I don’t even know what the fuck I’m talking about”, Various references, What would even the ship name be tho, You asked for it, because you can never go wrong with those, coffee shop AU, if you know you know, let me know, no smut i swear, this exists now, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_H/pseuds/Hana_H
Summary: YouTube reactor of the name TheFlamingShark gets roped into visiting the new coffee shop in town, and falls in love with (read: is heavily thirsting after) a certain blonde barista.
Relationships: TheFlamingShark/Kurapika
Kudos: 2





	Kurta Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and rewatched some of Shark’s reactions, specifically the one in which he speaks of wanting someone to write a fanfiction about him, and this happened. I wouldn’t recommend reading this if you don’t know him, but eh. It’s your decision. 
> 
> So, uh, enjoy?
> 
> (I apologize to Kickass)

“For real, dude, you should visit the new coffee shop!”

  
TheFlamingShark, or Shark for short, chuckled at his friend Kickass. Thia wasn’t even recommending anymore, this was straight up ordering him to go.

  
“You’re pretty insistent, aren’t you?” he looked up from where he was editing some of the reactions that he’s done last month.

  
“You’ll love it, trust me!” Kickass said, wiggling his eyebrows in a slightly disturbing manner. Shark was intrigued.

  
“What’s so special about it?”

  
“You’ll see! Plus, their coffee is like, on a whole another level!”

  
Shark sighed. Well, he supposed, it wouldn’t hurt to go, to clear his head a bit. He’s been stuck in his house for far too long, trying and failing miserably to create some semblence of a regular posting schedule. Good food and drink wouldn’t hurt either, he mused.

  
“Come on, you hermit!” Kickass bumped the other man’s shoulder. “When was the last time you’ve even seen sunlight?” Okay, he got him there.

  
“Alright, I’ll check it out!” the reactor promised, making final touches on the video, his overgrown fingernails making it a bit difficult to type correctly. _There goes a plan for tomorrow - cut my nails and visit the new coffee shop._

-

So, that’s how he found himself on the streets of the city, the ~~warm~~ scorching californian sun already making him regret he chose to wear a black shirt. _And that’s why outside sucks_. But soon enough, he found the shop Kickass had been talking about, a sign saying ‘Kurta Coffee’ hanging above his head. He could see people inside, but thankfully, it wasn’t crowded by any means, being still new, so Shark took a breath, took the handle and walked it.

  
A ring from a doorbell marked his arrival, and as soon as he sat down at a table farthest from all the windows, a young boy walked over to him, emitting such cheerful aura with his smile and a skip in his step, that Shark couldn’t help but smile, his cold heart warmed.

  
“Hello sir, welcome to Kurta Coffee! I’m Gon!” he greeted happily, pointing to the nametag on his white tank top. _What a cute boy,_ Shark thought, his mind a lot purer on this matter than a certain redhead customer’s three tables to the right.

  
“Can I take your order?” Gon asked sweetly, and so Shark ordered the first thing that came to mind with some kind of a fruit tart Gon said was today’s speciality. The boy then gave him another smile - _god, he’s such a ray of sunshine_ \- and ran off, leaving Shark to take a good look at the inside of the shop.

  
It was decorated simply enough, with white and light brown walls and simple, yet polished furniture, but it had a charm of its own, a nice, homely feeling to it. There were some pictures of nature on the walls, and Shark was just admiring one when someone spoke behind him.

“Sir? Here’s your order,” someone said, putting a small tray on the table, and Shark looked up and promptly died on the spot.

  
Because the person standing there probably wasn’t even a human, it was an angel and Shark died and went to heaven. Actually, scratch that. This person was a _God_. The most beautiful God there is. Shark knew he certainly would worship her (him?) without hesitation. 

  
And that brought his mind to less... holy thoughts.

  
_Is that a guy or a girl? Well, if it’s a girl, she can ride me, if it’s a guy, he can put his dick inside me-_

  
“Sir?” a voice smoother than the cream on the dessert interrupted his thoughts, and, for a moment, Shark wasn’t sure if he said what he was thinking out loud, out of pure reacting reflex, and got absolutely terrified. Then, upon seeing the gorgeous man wasn’t lobster-red in the face and/or trying to kill him, he relaxed significantly, putting on his best seduction smile. (Though it came out more like the grin Shigaraki made that time he spoke to Deku in the mall.)

  
“Is there something wrong?” the gender-neutral beauty asked, concern lacing his voice.

  
“No, no,” Shark was quick to respond. “Not at all,” he said, continuing to blatantly stare.

  
So, which is it? A girl or a guy? The beauty’s facial features and short golden hair didn’t really help Shark, so his gaze strayed a bit lower, but another disappointment there. Well, ‘disappointment’ in the case of determining their gender. _I don’t mind flatter chests, it’s cute,_ Shark thought, being reminded of a certain character in Steins;Gate. Then he noticed the nametag, and mentally slapped himself. _Of course they have a nametag, you baka!_

  
It said ‘Kurapika’.

  
Well then. No clue there, either. The man sighed, annoyed, but not discouraged. He now understood Kickass‘ sinister eyebrow raise perfectly. He was _so_ going to steal some more subscribers from his friend as a revenge for not preparing him for this.  
Strangely enough, Kurapika seemed not to mind the ogling much, looking more amused and confused than anything else.

  
“If that will be all-“ Kurapika began, cut off by a sudden crash and yelling.

  
“OWW, KILLUA!” Gon’s voice rang through the shop.

  
“Whoops!”

  
Kurapika sighed sharply, only now getting annoyed. “KILLUA! How many times do I have to tell you not to bring that damn skateboard inside?!” they raised their voice, and _holy shit that was sexy as hell. Goddamnit Shark._  
Before he could blink, though, the object of his (dick’s) attention marched behind the counter and on to the staff rooms, and he was left with a cup of coffee and a tart.

Shark ate slowly (both the coffee and the tart were truly delicious, Kickass was right about that),hoping to catch a sight of Kurapika again, but he had no such luck. Dejectedly, he at least stuffed all the spare change he had on himself in the tip jar (much to the cashier’s surprise. The bespectacled guy stared at him like he was from another world), mulling over a plan of revenge on Kickass on the way home.

|   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I hope Shark is happy. There’s finally a fanfiction about him. You’re welcome. 
> 
> Let me know if I should continue this..


End file.
